Declaracion
by Pokeshipping Fun2018
Summary: Desafío Hidroelectrico. Bueno chicos, estoy participando en un reto para el día del, pokeshipping y me dieron este hermoso tema lo amé cuando me lo otorgaron ya que para mi el romanticismo es mi fuerte y de verdad espero que les guste este hermoso fic que haré con mucho amor para ustedes, sin más que decir iniciamos con el fic, se despide de ustedes.


**Desafío Hidroeléctrico**

 **Título:** "Declaración"

 **Tema:** Ash declarándole su amor a Misty

 **Canción:** Un siglo sin ti [Chayanne]

 **Fecha de Creación:** 7 de Noviembre del 2015

 **Hecho** por: Joselito55

 **Bueno chicos, estoy participando en un reto para el día del, pokeshipping y me dieron este hermoso tema lo amé cuando me lo otorgaron ya que para mi el romanticismo es mi fuerte y de verdad espero que les guste este hermoso fic que haré con mucho amor para ustedes, sin más que decir iniciamos con el fic, se despide de ustedes.**

 **Joselito55.**

 **Declaración.**

 **Todo inicia cuando nuestro entrenador favorito se encuentra apunto de ingresar ala liga de la región de Kalos el chico estaba entrenando muy fuerte para poder participar en la liga pero a dos días a que inicie la liga sus amigos notan muy diferente a Ash digamos que muy distraído de lo normal, y en especial Serena quien se preocupa por esa actitud que su amor secreto y no le estaba gustando para nada ese trance tan profundo en el que se sumerge, a escasos dos días para el evento tan inesperado por Ash entonces decidió que era hora de sacarlo de ese trance, pero no se imaginaria lo que el destino le tenia preparado a ella.**

—Tierra llamando a Ash, despierta Ash Ketchum, grito Serena muy enojada, al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna de Ash, la chica de verdad estaba muy enojada debido ala actitud que estaba mostrándole el chico de sus sueños, no es el Ash Ketchum que ella conoció cuando se conocieron en el campamento de profesor Oak. —

—¿Ah perdón Serena? Le pregunto el chico saliendo de su trance él la estaba viendo que estaba muy irritada ya se imaginaba algo pero el tenía sentimientos para cierta chica pelirroja ya han pasado más de trece años que parecen un siglo de no verse era obvio que el chico estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, y su soledad no le dejaba pensar bien y inclusive a entrenar bien a sus pokemon, y esto no se terminaría, sin antes de ir la a visitar, de nuevo a ella pero antes tiene que hablar muy seriamente con Serena y tiene que darle la mala noticia que su amor no le es correspondido que él ama a otra chica. —

—No es nada Ash ya pasó comentó la chica, tratando de olvidar lo que ha pasado, hace unos instantes, pero la chica de pelo color miel estaba preparada para lo que el destino le tenía destinado a ella es mejo decir la dura realidad antes de vivir en un engaño, o jugar con los sentimientos con alguien y Ash no era el tipo de chicos que harían eso, y entonces él le dijo a ella. —

—Serena yo se que tú estás enamorada de mí pero lamento mucho informarte que yo no te amo ya que yo amo a otra chica ala que conocí hace muchos años comentó, él chico muy triste por ella pero tenía que decirle la verdad a ella ya que no quería que sufriera y además de que tenía que dar ese paso para poder estar tranquilo con su conciencia pero la chica no se tomó bien la noticia, de su amigo, y le preguntó de quién se había enamorado él. —

—¿Qué has dicho Ash Ketchum? Preguntó una serena muy enojada a su compañero de viaje, ella simplemente no se lo podía creer que su amor platónico, ya había caído en las redes del amor, estaba muy sorprendida y enojada de verdad no podía contener su enojo de que alguna chica, se le haya ganado a este chico, pensó enojada. —

—Lo que oyes Serena yo amo a Misty es mi gran amiga que conocí cuando inicié mi primer Pokemon, y si me disculpas tengo asuntos pendientes que ya no pueden seguir esperando, ya tengo que irme a atender asuntos muy importantes, en mi ¡Vida¡ Exclamó él chico para luego decirle adiós al grupo e irse a su destino final. —

—Ash ¿Para dónde vas? Preguntaron Clemont, y su hermana Bonnie al chico que se montó en su charizard y partió hacía un rumbo desconocido para ellos pero no para serena, ella sabía la dura verdad pero ella no podía hacer nada para poder detener o retener a Ash con ella, así que ella tenía que aceptar y dejar ir a su amor si de verdad ella lo amaba con todo su ser con el tiempo ella encontrará a alguien a quién la ame de verdad y ella lo ame con todo su corazón. —

 **Flash Back**

 **Dime Ash ¡Tú estará bien sin mí ahí! Exclamo muy triste la chica, al saber que ya no volverá a viajar con el chico de sus sueños, la chica estaba en el trampolín de su gimnasio que por cierto tiene excelente fama dentro de toda la región de Kanto, sin duda esta fecha tan trágica se convertiría en su noche inolvidable para poder decir que a pesar de que pasaran, trece años, fueran un siglo sin verse eso a ella le dolía y mucho, pero ella continuaba esperándolo, hasta que un ruido, en la puerta del gimnasio la sacó de su trance y la hizo volver a la realidad.**

 **Fin Del Flash Back.**

—Ash de verdad eres tú ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Preguntó la chica muy incrédula de ver a su mejor amigo y amor secreto, en frente de ella de verdad estaba muy sorprendida que él estuviera con ella esta fecha tan especial y triste a la ves. Triste por que le recuerda al momento de separarse, por trece largos años que parecen un siglo sin ti. —

—Misty no dudes soy yo y he venido por qué tengo que decirte algo, que sentido durante mucho tiempo y lo he venido callando durante todo este tiempo yo he estado pensando mucho en ti pero hoy las cosas fueron muy diferente, quiero que tu te des cuenta que no solo hay que pensar solo en batallas pokemon, lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante para los dos yo lo que te quiero decir es que yo te amo con todo mi corazón, y siempre lo ha sido aunque parezca que paso un siglo, comento el chico, a su futura novia el señor maestro pokemon. —

—Se que tú me Estás hablando muy en serio comenta la chica, mirando a sus ojos si él no le estaba engañando, aparte de lo sorprendida que estaba al ver de cómo Ash se le declaró pero ella tenía miedo, de iniciar una relación con su mejor amigo, pero ese temor no duró mucho debido a lo que amigo le dijo a continuación. —

—Sé que tu tienes miedo de iniciar una relación después de muchos años de no vernos pero quiero que sepas, que yo a partir de ahora prometo estar más a tu lado, para que ya no te sientas muy sola, ya que yo siempre estaré a tu lado por siempre mi amor, comentó el chico a su futura novia. —

—Entonces Misty no lo dudo más y compartieron un tierno beso y ella le susurro al oído de primer novio, siempre yo pensé en ti todo este tiempo y por eso yo acepto ser tu novia claro si estás de acuerdo le dijo ella. —

—Sí por supuesto que estaría muy feliz en ser, tu novio comento feliz Ash y volvieron a compartir un tierno beso, demostrando todo su amor. —

 **Fin~.**

 **Joselito55~.**

 **Bueno este es un pequeño One Shot para apoyar el pokeshipping y no se preocupen que muy pronto actualizaré mis fics y ya saben como encontrarme, en mis páginas y foros nos leemos pronto.**

 **Descargos: Tanto la serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y a Pokemon, esta historia, no fue creada con fines de lucro solo ha sido hecho para entretener al publico lector un rato.**

 **Joselito55~.**


End file.
